Interstellar Diplomacy
by HellGS
Summary: Set during S8. S.Carter is a vessel for de-ascended Ancient who came on the lower plane to fight Anubis, but things went somewhat malfunctioned. This is supposedly a part of the bigger story; just a little peace of Sam&Ba'al, because they are so awesome.


_**A/N To understand this story: Aeris is de-ascended Ancient, who didn't get along well with the non-interference rule. In the process of obtaining her human form something happens and she finds herself being stuck in major S. Carter; two consciousness_'_ sharing one body. Captured by Ba_'_al, they negotiate their freedom and form an unlikely alliance in oder to defeat Anubis. Sam/Aeris and the System Lord now secretly work together. Sort of.**_

_**At this point Ba_'_al knows about Aeris, but hasn't a clue **_about her origin_**.**_

* * *

><p>"<em>You know, I'm not so sure about this whole 'secret agenda' thing<em>", Sam thinks, worrying her lower lip. "_May be we should let the guys know about it. It is for the benefit of the Earth, after all, right_?"

"**_And tell them exactly what, that we are conspiring with the Goa'uld System Lord in order to defeat another one, more dangerous_**?" Aeris is not happy with the thought.

"_Well, that's covers it just about right, isn't it? I mean, we already have negotiated and even worked with the Goa'uld before, on occasions_."

"**_Indeed. You forget one thing, though; your friends and your brass believe Anubis to be dead. Once reviled, the knowledge of him being alive is to be spread like a wildfire, thus he'll strike long before we can afford that happened. Sam, we're no near ready. For now, through Ba'al Anubis scourges the other System Lords, so they neither have the strength nor desire to bother Terra*, and that's how we want things to be, for now_**."

"_But if they are to know, wouldn't it unite them further for a better repulse?_"

"**_The last reports we have received from our off-world teams are all the same; the Goa'uld High Council is already putting out as much a fight as they can. The System Lords simply have no other means than that already thrown into the straggle. Now, imagine they will lean about Anubis have cheated death, again, risen like some perverted _****_Phoenix_****_ and became even more powerful. The most likely outcome then is for them to recognize his supremacy. Shortly after that we are to have the whole combined Goa'uld fleet in our orbit. You don't think Anubis has forgotten who kicked his smoky ass pretty hard last time, don't you? And I must tell you - this guy makes Ba'al with his nice habit of sending explosive gifts to those who he thinks somehow slighted him look like a choirboy._**"

"_We still have the Chair_." Sam rightfully points out.

"**_That we do, but how many drones remained for us to fire; would it be enough to take out tens of ha'taks and numerous al'keshes? There will be a few motherships with their superior weaponry, too. And let's not forget about death gliders and _****_Jaffa_****_ troops that surely will be ringed or beamed down to deploy attack on the surface. Sadly, even with the Eyes of the Goa'uld gone for good I don't see us winning _****that_ battle_**."

"_I'm not proposing to make an interstellar announcement._ _We just need to keep this knowledge to ourselves. Surely, we can manage that_?"

"**_Ah, but can we? All it will take is just one initiate to be captured… as you know, the Goa'uld mastered tortures to perfection_**."

"_And there is also a matter of the memory recall devise_." Sam sighs, remembering her own particularly unpleasant experience.

"**_Exactly. I would protect _you_ against it as well as torment. As for the others, I believe it's only Dr. Jackson who stands a chance to resist the mental probe; tortures, however, is entirely different matter_**."

"_I still don't like it - sneaking away behind the other's backs, confiding with the enemy without authorization… what if he to decide than I am more valuable as a hostage to bargain with the SGC on some matter rather than a… what am I exactly, consultant sort of?_"

"**_What you are is a reliable ally, and he is in a dire lack of such. Also, no offense, but in that particular case you would make fairly poor hostage. No one would ever agree to trade you, say, for the Chair, or Terra's surrender to Ba'al. Anything else SGC could offer in this theoretical exchange, my guess is, he already has_**. **_You're safe because_** **_Ba'al thinks big_**."

"_It certainly looks that way judging how quickly he subjugated Anubis' former forces and started conquer the other System Lords_. _Alas, Anubis is back and it's all work and no fun now. Poor thing. _"

"**_Fortunately, his ambitiousness and reluctance be anyone's subject suits us for the moment_**. **_Sam, if this is what you truly wish, we will tell the others. I ask you only of one thing – talk to Ba'al first, see what he has to say on the matter. He _can_ put **_to good use_** what we offer, but we _need_ him._**"

* * *

><p>"Absolutely not."<p>

The words come to the accompaniment of a withering look quite capable of leaving more sensitive person in dire need of therapy for the next few years.

Sam doesn't even blink. "Why?"

"That would be too much of a security risk. Even mediocre Tau'ri mind should be able grasp the conception," disdainful answer comes immediately.

**_I told you so?_**

_Not helping, Aeris._

"It might add some benefits," Sam insists, more of sheer stubbornness now that actually in hope to sway the Goa'uld, "like an access to some valuable artifacts and the SGC lab equipment. We also could use Daniel's expertise in languages."

He crosses his hands already hidden in long sleeves of his dark-brown richly gold-embroiled cloak over his chest, looking indignant as well as amused.

**_And here it goes…_**

"I highly doubt that some scraps of _stolen_ technology Tau'ri possess would be that much of interest."

Sam rolls her eyes.

_Like it's not what the Goa'uld actually do_, _steal cool stuff. _

**_Indeed. _**

"Your equipment is a mockery."

"Hey…"

**_Nevermind him._**

"And I can't help but wonder, exactly what Dr. Jackson is to contribute, understanding of _Goa'uld_, perhaps?"

**_Ah, I like that one._**

"He is the Earth most prominent expert in Ancient."

"Well, it not says much by Galactic standards, isn't it?"

Sam gives the System Lord angry stare, hurt for her friend's undervalue. He responds with a lazy smirk.

"Daniel single-handed figured how to operate the Stargate!"

"Goa'uld larva could do that. Terrific, however, that it took your species only _five thousands_ _years_ to master the Chapa'ai.

**_As I recall, it took ten thousand and then some more, for the Goa'uld to steal that knowledge. Sadly, you can't exactly tell him that. _**

Irritated, Sam brings on the heavy artillery.

"You see, the Gate was actually buried after _we kicked Ra's ass out of our planet_. Stayed that way until last century."

**_Fire in the hole_**.

Ba'al's eyes flashes with hot golden-white light; anger washes away his usual detached, self-confident and smug expression. The Goa'uld flange in his voice, as he speaks, more overt then ever.

"How dare you offend your God!"

She gives him her sweetest smile, "A little reality check, perhaps? Ra, dead, killed by mere Tau'ri, not so godly anymore?"

**_He didn't like him that much, anyway. _**

_You sure?_

**_Yep, it**_'_**s just a corporate cohesion. _**

The System Lord puffs with indignation, and yet Sam sees the truth of it. Would he really be that pissed, surely he could've come up with something more than…

"Insolence."

**_Huh!_**

"You know what," Major Carter sighs, "forget it. Aeris is in agreement with you on this one, anyhow. Can't fight this battle two-fronted."

"Is she, now?" He cocks his head to the left, giving her scrutinizing look. "Why would you speak such nonsense then?"

"I don't like to keep secrets from my friends; particularly, _that_ kind of secrets."

Ba'al's stare starts to get on her nerve; it makes her feel like an insect under the magnifier.

**_Nah, I bet he just wonders how you'd look with your closes off._**

_I so didn't need that impute._

It somewhat hard to stay on topic after Aeris' statement, but Sam manages.

"And I _do_ think that my people could contribute. I don't see that much of a progress so far despite your _divine_ participation."

The Goa'uld lets that one slip, too pleased having things his way.

"You are upset," he finely utters after long, almost theatrical pause. "Is this merely because you are once again to meet the fact how inferior you to me, or is there something else?"

"Excuse me, _inferior_?"

She should've known better that walking on this one, his triumphant grin says immediately.

"You're pardoned, it's not your fault. Now, answer."

_It better be worth it… _

**_You can always zat' him later. _**

Aeris' wry humor brings her in a better mood; come to think about if, it **was** funny, _would be_ if she wasn't on the receiving end.

Ah, but two can play this game.

"I'm upset, because I lost a bet and now I'm to kiss McKay. And it's all _your_ fault."

Ba'al's eyebrows rise for a moment, the look of puzzlement on his so unaccustomed to that particular expression face is priceless right until the Coa'uld habitual mask slides in place. And then it's nothing but deity's indulgence to his poor subject.

"What is the meaning of this?" he rumbles when it becomes obvious that said subject is in no rush to elaborate. "What bet? Who is this McKay person?"

He intentionally misses the accusation, though; figures, a God can not be blamed for anything.

Well, Sam is more than glad provide him with the answer.

"Before we were beamed here, Aeris said that in three standard Earth minutes as this conversation starts, you're to dismiss my proposition out of hand, insult my species and say _insolence_…"

"Oh?" Ba'al lips slightly curves upward. "What was _your_ bet, then?"

"Sadly_, I_ gave you the benefit of the doubt". She flashes him look of fake disappointment, trying hard not to laugh. "Five minutes."

"Impudent Tau'ri females."

Leave it to Ba'al be able look so supercilious _while_ having the eye crinkles of amusement.

"Yeah, this one came up too," Sam nods her confirmation and finely gives the System Lord her retribution for all the things she has endured.

"Anyway, if judged by arrogance and false esteem of self-superiority, McKay could easily be your astral twin. Perhaps, you should befriend."

"This name is unknown within the ranks of System Lords," he narrows his eyes suspiciously. "Are you saying I'm to be compare to some minor Goa'uld?"

And finely, finely - _the moment_.

"Actually, he is Canadian."

**_Samantha, run. _**

*****Terra - Earth (anc.)

* * *

><p><strong><em>I humbly apologize for all mistakes; sadly I have no beta for this story and English is not my native.<em> **_**Feel free to correct. Reviews are much appreciated. ** _


End file.
